Betrayed
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: [AU Escolar] ¿Qué tiene de malo velar por la felicidad de tu mejor amigo? Nada, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que Viktor pensó cuando se propuso juntar a Yuri Plisetsky con el estudiante de intercambio, Yuuri Katsuki. Pero en los planes de Viktor no estaba el terminar sintiendo más que simple curiosidad y agrado por el japonés.
1. Un alumno nuevo

**1\. Un alumno nuevo**

El reloj marcó las siete y treinta de la mañana en el preciso instante en que Viktor ingresó en su salón, el largo cabello platinado amarrado en una apretada coleta alta lo único presentable además del injustamente atractivo rostro del adolescente: ojos azul zafiro, nariz levemente respingada, pómulos firmes y labios finos y sonrosados. En cuanto al uniforme... mejor no comentar. El chico empezó a deshacerse en excusas que detuvo al no ver ni rastro de la profesora de lenguaje y, aliviado, se apuró en tomar asiento, dejándose caer en su pupitre de la segunda columna, tercera fila, tan cerca del mejor lugar junto a la ventana y tan lejos a la vez. La maestra era tan injusta, puesto que nadie ocupaba aquel lugar pero se lo había negado a Viktor cada que lo pidió, porque lo conocía y en realidad tenía muy buenas razones para no hacerlo, pero seguía siendo injusto para el platinado.

Como la docente seguía sin aparecer tras los primeros cinco minutos de clase, varios de los compañeros de Viktor, incluyéndolo, sacaron sus teléfonos celulares del interior de sus mochilas y se olvidaron de lo que los rodeaba.

—Oí que hay un alumno nuevo —escuchó de pronto Viktor, de boca de una de sus compañeras, mientras tipeaba un mensaje simple hacia su mejor amigo, que estaba a un piso de distancia y probablemente no se encontraba prestando atención a la lección de física. Es pecado dar clase de esa materia a primera hora de la mañana, en especial cuando es lunes pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto además de rumiar su inconformidad.

—¿En serio?, ¿esa es la razón de que la profesora tarde tanto?

—Podría ser, si mis fuentes no se equivocan, no es ruso, tiene rasgos orientales...

—¡¿Asiático?! ¡Ayuda en matemáticas!

—Jajaja, ¡en eso es en todo en lo que piensas!

—Oye pero, ¿qué tal que sea de los egoístas? ¿Y si nos manda de paseo?

—¡No hay forma de que lo haga en cuanto vea tu personalidad!

Las risas de las chicas contagiaron a Viktor sin querer y tuvo que fingir una tos para que no lo acusaran de entrometido.

Centrándose de nuevo en su teléfono y borrando el mensaje que iba a mandar, escribió:

 **Mi maestra no aparece y al parecer se debe a que hay un chico nuevo. /(:D)/**

La respuesta le llegó casi al instante.

 ** _¡Maldito!_**

 ** _A mí se me está derritiendo el cerebro del aburrimiento aquí._**

 ** _Ven a ayudarmeeeee. __**

Riendo, ahora sí solo, Viktor empezó a responder.

 _ **Ah, por cierto, ya vi a tu nuevo compañero.**_

Pero fue muy lento.

 **¿Qué? ¿En serio?**

 _ **Yup.**_

 **¡Cuéntamelo todo y exagera! /(+_+)/**

 ** _Idiota, ¡eres una vieja chismosa!_**

 _ **No es más que un cerdo, de todos modos.**_

 _ **Demasiado soso. Típico asiático: cabello negro**_  
 _ **y ojos oscuros. Usaba lentes. Apenas y dijo dos palabras en inglés, el resto fue en su idioma natal o lo que sea.**_

 **¿No reconociste el idioma?**

 _ **¡Qué sé yo! Japonés, supongo.**_

 **¡Oh, un japonés!**

 _ **Un cerdo japonés.**_

 **Eso no es amable, Yuri.**

 _ **¿Acaso no me conoces?**_

 **Jajaja, tienes un punto.**

 _ **Lo sé.**_

 _ **Ugh.**_

 _ **Uuuuughhhhh.**_

 _ **¡El viejo me vio! ¡Mierda!**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!**

Yuri ya no respondió y Viktor suspiró.

Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento la maestra de lenguaje ingresó al aula, disculpándose por la tardanza y con un muchacho tal cual lo había descrito Yuri.

Viktor pensó que su mejor amigo era un exagerado. Si bien el nuevo estaba algo pasado de peso, llamarlo cerdo era excesivo.

—Muy bien, clase —Viktor metió su teléfono de regreso en su mochila y prestó atención junto al resto de sus compañeros—, como podrán ver, tenemos a un alumno de intercambio, apenas llegó hace unos días así que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para adaptarse, los que tengan un buen manejo del inglés serán los encargados de mantenerlo al tanto de las tareas y actividades, ¿han entendido? —un sentimiento general fue la repuesta en conjunto con un "sí" unánime—, excelente. Guarden silencio. Su nuevo compañero se presentará.

Viktor escuchó entonces a la profesora hablarle en inglés al japonés, entendiendo sin problemas. Su nivel era bastante bueno.

— _M-Mucho gusto —_ empezó tras largos segundos de silencio el nuevo, luciendo como un perfecto manojo de nervios—, _mi... mi nombre es Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki —_ Viktor enarcó las cejas, preguntándose qué tanto le molestaría a su Yuri compartir nombre con el japonés al que consideraba un cerdo—, _tengo... dieciséis años —_ tras unos segundos de vacilación, agregó—, _gracias por aceptarme en su salón de clases._

Viktor observó de reojo a las mismas compañeras que habían estado hablando minutos atrás compartir miradas cómplices y sonrisitas conocedoras.

—Muy bien, Yuuri —indicó la profesora—, por favor toma asiento... allá.

Viktor sintió todas las miradas sobre él y abrió grande los ojos, girando a su vez. ¡La maestra acababa de darle el mejor asiento del aula al nuevo! ¡El mejor! Frunciendo el ceño, Viktor chasqueó la lengua en cuanto Yuuri tomó asiento, notando cómo el japonés se encogía ante el sonido.

Parpadeando, Viktor comprendió que se lo había tomado como algo personal y se inclinó hacia él, queriendo aclarar el malentendido.

— _Hola —_ saludó, sonriendo para romper el hielo—, _soy Viktor._

 _—H-Hola —_ fue todo lo que dijo el nipón.

— _Ese chasquido no era para ti —_ fue directo al grano el platinado—, _lo que pasa es que he querido sentarme allí desde que empezó el año, pero la maestra no me dejó. Nada personal._

Yuuri miró unos segundos en su dirección, aún levemente encogido.

— _Okey —_ indicó al final, asintiendo.

— _Bien —_ imitó la acción, habiendo esperado una respuesta más elaborada. Y, como no le parecía correcto dejar el tema así, agregó:—, _bienvenido._

 _—Gracias —_ respondió Yuuri y Viktor se dio cuenta de que no había esperado aquella ultima palabra; del mismo modo en que él no esperó la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en labios del moreno, una fracción de segundo.

La clase empezó poco después y Viktor se olvidó de la persona a su izquierda.

Casi.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Muy buenas (la hora que sea que leas esto), ¡aquí BlAnWhiDe!  
Aprovechando que la musa está de humor, otro pequeño AU, porque es 21 y en algún momento iba a tocar el tema escolar. :D  
Aviso: Probablemente el final no sea feliz.  
Gracias por leer.~


	2. Cerdo japonés

**2\. Cerdo japonés**

Yuri Plisetsky salió de la oficina del director justo a tiempo para el timbre de cambio de hora, con un humor de perros que se reflejaba a la perfección en la mirada clara color verde jade que poseía.

—Mierda —masculló, resoplando de camino a su salón de clase y se desvió hacia el baño, sin pensar, necesitando refrescarse. Abrió la regadera y mojó su rostro, sintiendo el agua aplacar su rostro hirviendo por la ira mal contenida. Deslizando la liga que mantenía atrapados sus rubios cabellos, considerablemente más largos que los de un muchacho cualquiera –aunque nunca más largos que la melena que se cargaba su mejor amigo– se miró al espejo, parte de sus cabellos cubriendo parcialmente su ojo derecho. Gruñendo, puteó al estúpido profesor de física, a sus estúpidos métodos de enseñanza del siglo pasado y sus aún más estúpidos compañeros, demasiado inmaduros como para no poder evitar cuchichear mientras hacía su camino hacia la salida tras haber sido atrapado chateando en plena clase. Una de las desventajas de sentarse al fondo del salón, no hablar con nadie y tener buenas calificaciones aún así.

Yuri se amarró el cabello tras segundos que perfectamente pudieron haber sido en realidad minutos, hizo muecas tontas y se rio un poco de sí mismo, porque tenía de otra. Como su teléfono estaría confiscado hasta el final del día, tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo para quejarse con Viktor e insultarlo un rato ante los exagerados ánimos que sin duda trataría de darle.

Pensar en su mejor amigo lo ánimo lo suficiente como para poder salir del baño y afrontar las cuatro horas restantes de clase.

Por fortuna tocaba inglés luego de física y tras finalizar hasta los deberes que se suponían eran para casa, la maestra le dio pase libre para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Yuri utilizó la casi media hora restante para idear la mejor manera de contarle a su abuelo y a su madre que tendría que pasar otro fin de semana en la escuela, castigado.

En cuanto la clase de matemáticas dio inicio, Yuri gimió en su fuero interno y enterró la nariz en el libro de ejercicios, maldiciendo todo y a todos, excepto a su madre, a su abuelo y a su gata; a todo y a todos menos a esos tres. Ah, y no tanto a Viktor.

Para cuando el timbre sonó, Yuri casi había considerado empezar a suplicar realmente, y salió disparado con destino a la cafetería sin tan siquiera cerrar como era debido su mochila.

Estuvo cerca de derrapar al girar la esquina final que daba paso al largo corredor en donde las puertas grises esperaban perfectamente quieras a ser empujadas y abiertas, separando al alumnado de la comida, que no era nada del otro mundo, excepto los viernes; los viernes eran la gloria y todo se debía al pudín de chocolate que, sin falta, estaba junto a lo que fuese que sirvieran de entrada.

Alentando el paso al recordar que apenas era lunes, Yuri sacudió la cabeza y retomó la carrera, abriendo la puerta de par en par y avanzando a zancadas hacia las bandejas, moviéndose a la cola que aún era corta.

La cocinera, que ya conocía el sistema de Yuri y Viktor, el cual consistía en pedir también la comida del otro para así empezar el almuerzo en sincronía –además de sumar la rapidez de cada uno y ganarse un billete al final de la semana dependiendo de quien tuviese mayor puntaje– y poder charlar a gusto sin complicaciones, no hizo más comentarios que el de "disfruten su comida" y llenó las charolas.

Yuri tomó asiento en la mesa exclusiva para Viktor, Mila, Georgi y él, aquella de la fila de la derecha, detrás de una columna que los protegería en caso de peleas de comidas repentinas y cerca de la salida de emergencia que les daría un fácil escape por si algo explotaba en la cocina, a algún alumno se le ocurría armar un tiroteo y asesinar unas cuantas personas o un imprevisto brote zombie tenía lugar. Uno nunca sabía y Yuri prefería no ser el primero en terminar con el uniforme embarrado, una bala entre las cejas o atravesando cabezas de no muertos con un cuchillo de cocina, gracias... A menos que el no muerto fuese cierto profesor de física... Como fuese, el punto era que Yuri Plisetsky era precavido, a su modo y según su lógica.

Al primero que Yuri vio aparecer de su reducido grupo fue a Georgi, el chico, de la misma edad de su mejor amigo y un año más que él, dieciséis, se peinaba con un ridículo copete desde que empezara la secundaria, y lo peor era que, por algún extraño motivo, le quedaba bien; el cabello negro brillando por todo el gel empleado. Apenas minutos después fue Mila la que atravesó las puertas de la cafetería, la única chica del grupo de cuatro llevaba el cabello rojo naturalmente ondeado mucho más corto que cualquier compañera que Yuri tuviese, puesto que la pelirroja, pese a tener su misma edad, mayor por unos meses, no estaba en su aula. Ninguno había estado jamás como compañero de aula del otro, salvo por las semanas en que Viktor y Georgi compartieron salón por un error de sistema, un par de años atrás.

Yuri esperó, apenas saludando al peligro y a la pelirroja cuando tomaron asiento frente y junto a él respectivamente, Georgi haciéndose a un lado porque Viktor siempre se sentaba frente a Yuri, como los mejores amigos que eran.

—Ya llegará —sonrió Mila, picando la carne troceaba en su plato, embarrándola con el puré de papa—, deberías empezar a comer de una vez.

Yuri se negó. Mila tenía esa insistente costumbre de tentar, ya fuese a Viktor o a él, quien se encontrara primero, pero nunca se salía con la suya. Ninguno empezaba a comer si el otro no llegaba. Era un pacto tácito que jamás habían roto.

Mila se encogió de hombros y le hincó el diente a la carne, asintiendo porque estaba buena.

—Oí que hay un chico nuevo en el salón de Viktor —comentó Georgi con tono casual, removiendo su comida con el tenedor—, al parecer es un estudiante de intercambio.

—Exótico —declaró Mila con tono aprobatorio—, ¿sabes su nombre?

—No —admitió Georgi—per–

—Ya llegó —Yuri alzó el brazo derecho, haciendo señas hacia Viktor para que se acercara.

—Pero la persona que nos lo dirá acaba de llegar —completó su oración Georgi, sin molestarse por la interrupción del rubio, acostumbrado como estaba.

—Hey —saludó Viktor sonriente, tomando asiento frente a su mejor amigo—, punto para ti hoy.

—Y mañana y pasado —declaró con suficiencia Yuri.

—No cuentes con ello —enarcó una ceja Viktor y saludó a sus otros dos compañeros y amigos, tomando el tenedor en su bandeja después.

—¿Es cierto que hay un estudiante asiático en tu clase, Viktor? —Mila no contuvo su emoción al preguntar—, ¿es lindo?

—No es nada lindo —escupió Yuri en lugar de Viktor, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de la pelirroja y un suspiro que emanó de boca del platinado—, está gordo, además usa lentes y no habla ruso —resopló—, es un cerdo. Un cerdo japonés.

—Le asignaron el asiento que está a mi lado —Viktor alzó levemente la voz, nada contento con la forma de expresarse del rubio—, le hablé. Apenas ha llegado así que es normal que esté asustado —miró con fijeza hacia verde jade—, como anfitriones, todos deberíamos ser agradables con él.

— _Tsk —_ Yuri chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado—, solo lo ignoraré y ya.

—O podemos hacer eso —ladeó la cabeza Mila, divertida.

—O... Eso —indicó Georgi, quien había girado hacia la entrada de la cafetería al oír risas femeninas—, esas chicas... están demasiado cerca del chico de intercambio.

—Oh no —Viktor curvó un lado de la boca hacia abajo—, no creí que actuarían tan pronto, yo–

—Yo me encargo —tranquilizó Mila, ya de pie y de camino hacia el grupito de compañeras de Viktor y a Yuuri. Tomando una bandeja de camino, ella se plantó muy sonriente frente a un nervioso japonés y dijo—, ¡al fin llegas! — en inglés y extendiendo la charola hacia el pelinegro, tirando de la mano del mismo en cuanto la aceptó; lo alejó lo suficiente de las chicas y se colocó en medio, protegiendo al moreno tras de ella, algo gracioso de ver teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri era mayor y más alto que ella. Ignorando aquello, Mila sonrió aún más—, lo lamento, chicas, es mío —y, tras un guiño coqueto, condujo al extranjero a la cola.

La única razón por la que las compañeras de Viktor, y de Yuuri también, no insistieron en ningún momento fue porque toda la escuela conocía de la fama de Mila Babicheva, una de las pocas pelirrojas en el instituto, además de una as en los deportes, destacándose en el karate y el boxeo femenino. Además, su lengua estaba igual de entrenada y podía noquearte de un solo golpe certero.

—Mila es genial —admiró Georgi, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de parte de Viktor.

Yuri, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos hacia la dupla que ahora formaban pelinegro y pelirroja, tensándose cuando la chica señaló la mesa en la que sus amigos se encontraban.

—Más le vale no estar haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo.

Yuri soltó una maldición por lo bajo al ver a Mila conducir del brazo al extranjero en su dirección.

Joder.


	3. Pie derecho

**3\. Pie derecho**

Yuuri Katsuki había empezado aquel día con el pie derecho, despertando muy temprano, había tomado un baño considerablemente más corto de lo que estaba acostumbrado, decidido a llegar temprano a su nuevo instituto para así poder platicar con al menos uno de sus compañeros antes del inicio de clases. Se vistió, asegurándose de que ni una sola arruga arruinara su uniforme, pasando por alto por esa vez su abultada apariencia y acomodó sus lentes de montura azul, asintiendo hacia sí mismo. Desayunó ligero y se despidió por pura costumbre al salir, aún cuando no había nadie más.

Sus padres regentaban una pensión con aguas termales anexadas a la misma en su ciudad de origen y la salud de su hermana no era exactamente frágil mas tampoco de las mejores, por lo que Yuuri se abocó a apelar a la profunda confianza que su familia tenía en él, siendo ayudado por su maestra de ballet, Minako.

Los padres de Yuuri, Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki, pusieron sobre la mesa la ansiedad que su hijo padecía desde temprana edad, que era lo que más les preocupaba, además de conocer a la perfección la debilidad mental de su retoño, pese a que jamás lo habían tratado como a alguien frágil, porque sabían que su hijo era muy capaz de lograr cuanto se propusiese.

No fue sencillo, sin embargo Yuuri se salió con la suya y prometió llamar cada día, en la mañana o en la noche. Quizá dos veces dependiendo del tiempo con el que contara.

Un par de meses más tarde, Yuuri se despidió de sus padres, de su maestra y de sus dos únicos amigos que además eran novios: Yuuko y Takeshi. Nada de lágrimas, solo los mejores deseos, grandes sonrisas y promesas de volver sano y salvo.

El primer par de días tras su llegada fue, sin lugar a dudas, lo más impactante. Afectado en gran medida por el jet lag, Yuuri apenas y pudo terminar de anotar la última indicación que se le fue dada en una pequeña libreta que dejó al lado de la cama, sobre el buró, en la habitación que ocuparía hasta el final de aquel periodo escolar, antes de caer rendido.

Al quinto día, sábado, Yuuri consideró que empezaba a adaptarse. No era sencillo encontrar personas que hablaran inglés, pero las pocas con las que se había topado en el edifico, se mostraron de lo más amables y eso serenó en gran medida al japonés. Él estaba decidido a volver a casa con, como mínimo, un conocimiento básico de ruso.

Luego de desayunar, llamar a su hermana que después le pasó a sus padres y arreglar lo que llevaría el lunes a clases, Yuuri se dedicó buena parte de la mañana, tomándose un descanso para preparar el almuerzo y lavando los utensilios usados y trastos al terminar, volviendo al ataque con tutoriales y más tutoriales en YouTube. Más tarde cenó, se dio un baño y se fue a dormir repasando un básico saludo en ruso.

El domingo fue básicamente igual, Yuuri llegando a la conclusión de que no diría una sola palabra en ese idioma ajeno hasta que sus conocimientos, sobre todo su pronunciación, fuesen medianamente tan buenos como lo era su manejo del inglés. De igual manera repasó y repasó la presentación en ruso, reescribiéndola en cirílico hasta el hartazgo. Practicar la caligrafía también era importante.

~*~ • ~*~

Cuando Yuuri llegó frente a las puertas del instituto, todavía faltaba media hora para que las clases dieran inicio. Obligándose a pensar en positivo, el nipón se adentró en la estructura, mochila bien aferrada y rostro sereno.

Quiso el destino que una señora de limpieza olvidara colocar el aviso de suelo mojado y Yuuri estuviera girando la exacta justa esquina en donde un chico de rubia cabellera estuvo cerca de caer. Jadeando por el repentino impacto del desconocido sobre su pecho, Yuuri lo ayudó a estabilizarse y preguntó en inglés:

— _¿Estás bien?_

Unos ojos verdes se clavaron en los castaños de Yuuri, entrecerrándose y brillando con enfado en su dirección, sin razón aparente.

El desconocido espetó cosas en ruso que Yuuri, obviamente, no fue capaz de entender. Quiso explicar su desconocimiento del idioma usando inglés mas el rubio continuó atacando verbalmente, bloqueando la línea de pensamiento del japonés y Yuuri acabó balbuceando en japonés, encogiéndose porque, tal vez mal interpretando el uso de un idioma desconocido como una especie de afrenta, el ruso elevó todavía más la voz.

Tembloroso, Yuuri agradeció que el desconocido se detuviera y, tras chasquear la lengua, pasara a alejarse sin mirarlo más.

Bajoneado, Yuuri inspiró hondo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y continuó buscando la oficina de dirección.

~*~ • ~*~

Yuuri se presentó ante el director, quien hizo llamar a la maestra que controlaría su progreso por el siguiente medio año, una mujer de buen porte, unos veinte centímetros más alta que Yuuri, de mirada cálida color verde esmeralda y largo cabello café ensortijado.

Con quince minutos restantes, Yuuri nunca habría podido adivinar que tomarían cerca de veinticinco para indagar al respecto de la vida académica del nuevo estudiante de intercambio, además de explicarle a detalle lo que podía y lo que _no_ podía hacer.

Completamente resignado a que su plan había resultado en un rotundo fracaso, Yuuri siguió a su nueva profesora, sintiendo el par de docenas de miradas sobre su persona al poner el primer pie en el que sería su nuevo salón de clases.

Ya que la docente le había resumido lo que le diría a sus estudiantes y nuevos compañeros de Yuuri, el japonés se tomó todos y cada uno de los segundos en que la mujer habló para serenarse, esforzándose por no trabarse al responder cuando la profesora de dirigió a él.

Repasando la breve presentación en ruso, la dejó fluir lo mejor que pudo, en inglés, dudando antes de finalizar. Los numerosos orbes claros y algunos no tanto lo siguieron hasta que tomó asiento junto al amplio ventanal y luego se desentendieron en su mayoría, pero entonces la persona junto a él chasqueó la lengua y Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismo en acto reflejo, rememorando la actitud hostil del chico rubio.

Tensándose cuando el dueño de la inusual cabellera platinada se inclinó hacia él, solo atinó a devolver un leve "hola" que salió trabado tras el saludo y la presentación del chico. Viktor.

Viktor le explicó el porqué había chasqueado la lengua, en un inglés fluido y con matices de acento inglés. Yuuri lo miró durante unos segundos demasiado largos por quedarse pensando en aquel último detalle.

— _Okey —_ respondió sin elocuencia alguna, no deseando alargar más aquella plática y centrándose en la clase.

— _Bien —_ escuchó a Viktor—, _bienvenido._

Yuuri no había esperado la última palabra, y sonrió suave y brevemente.

— _Gracias_ —respondió en voz más baja de lo que le habría gustado. Viktor asintió y se desentendió de él.

Yuuri decidió que, pese a que su plan no había resultado y no había sido él quien inició la plática, el chico junto al que se sentaba le había confirmado el poder del haberse levantado con el pie derecho.

La clase de lenguaje terminó mucho antes de lo que Yuuri hubiese deseado, lo mismo ocurriendo con Ciencias y después Historia. No entender el idioma sí que hacía volar el tiempo.

Cuando la campanilla que indicaba el receso para el almuerzo sonó, Yuuri se tomó su tiempo para guardar los cuadernos que ya no necesitaría en el interior de su mochila mientras todos sus demás compañeros abandonaban el aula. Yuuri dio un pequeño salto porque, al girar, preparado para bajar al primer piso, en donde la cafetería quedaba según le habían explicado, tres chicas, una castaña y dos rubias, lo miraban sonrientes.

La castaña, que media casi tanto como Yuuri, avanzó un paso y habló.

— _Yuuri, hoy almorzarás con nosotras_ —en un inglés decente.

A Yuuri no le habría molestado, si se hubiese tratado de una petición en lugar de un aviso. Pero, ¿cómo las rechazaba sin ofenderlas? Él nunca hablaba con chicas, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar alrededor de las mismas. Yuuko no contaba porque era su mejor amiga, por muy bobamente enamorado que hubiese estado de la misma durante su infancia.

Interpretando su silencio como permiso, las féminas lo rodearon y tiraron de él hacia la salida y todo el camino hasta el primer piso, riendo y comentando animadas en una mezcla irregular de ruso e inglés mal hablado que empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza al japonés. Mas, cada que abría la boca para hablar, era opacado por alguna de las rubias. Sumado a ello, las tres estaban cada vez más cerca y eso empezaba a incomodarlo en gran medida. Nunca había sido dado a las muestras de afecto físicas, una de las claras razones por las que su círculo de amistad era tan reducido, por decir prácticamente inexistencia.

La incomodad empezaba a mutar en fastidio cuando su salvación llegó en forma de bandeja, de bonitas manos y de una chica pelirroja de impresionantes ojos azules. La chica tiró de él apenas aceptó la charola plástica, Yuuri siendo perfectamente capaz de ver por sobre la cabeza de la fémina aún cuando ella se interpuso en el camino de sus nuevas compañeras y él.

La pelirroja les dijo algo y, girando hacia Yuuri, lo tomó con firmeza por la muñeca, conduciéndolo a una fila de mediano largo, Yuuri reconoció al instante para qué era.

—Uh... —balbuceó el nipón—, _¿ingles? —_ quiso confirmar—, _¿señorita habla inglés? —_ había pasado por alto que ella ya le había hablado en aquel idioma, pero no se le podía culpa.

 _—No tienes que llamarme señorita —_ Yuuri se relajó aún más cuando la pelirroja le contestó en el mismo idioma—, _mi nombre es Mila, es un gusto._

 _—Yuuri —_ le sonrió con timidez el pelinegro—, _yo... muchas gracias por la ayuda._

— _Ni lo menciones —_ Mila apuntó con un dedo hacia una mesa, Yuuri no fue capaz de distinguir quiénes estaban sentados en ella, estando casi por entero oculta tras una de las columnas más gruesas del lugar—, _¿te animas a sentarte con mis chicos y conmigo?_

 _—¿Tus... chicos?_

 _—Amigos —_ rio la chica—, _vamos, que llenen tu bandeja y te los presentaré —_ la sonrisa radiante creció.

Con su bandeja llena, Yuuri no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por la pelirroja, parándose de pronto, rígido al encontrarse con la mirada verde jade perforándolo.

— _Hola~ —_ no obstante, de algún modo la tensión en su cuerpo menguó al oír una voz conocida, y no era la de Mila. Su oscura mirada se movió hacia el dueño del acento levemente británico.

—Viktor _—_ por poco suspiró de alivio el japonés y luego miró al pelinegro de ojos azules sentado junto al platinado—, _hola —_ saludó, educado.

 _—Hola —_ respondió en el mismo idioma Georgi.

— _Él es Georgi —_ ilustró Mila.

 _—Mi nombre es Yuuri —_ asintió Yuuri hacia el ruso pelinegro.

—¿¡Hah!? —Yuri Plisetsky exclamó—, _¡yo soy Yuri!_

Asustado, Yuuri retrocedió, apretando con fuerza los lados de la bandeja entre sus manos.

—Yuri —Viktor amonestó.

—Sé amable —frunció el ceño en su dirección Mila.

Plisetsky bufó, gruñendo.

— _Yuri Plisetsky —_ espetó hacia el extranjero—, _ese es mi nombre._

 _—Y-Yuuri Katsuki —_ Yuuri tragó saliva—, _ese es el mío._

—Cielos —silbó Mila—, dos Yuris.

Qué problema.

Yuuri ya no sentía que haberse despertado con el pie derecho fuese a servir de algo.

 _~*~ • ~*~_

 _Segunda y última actualización del día porque sí. ;)_  
 _Ya no sé cuándo actualizaré esta historia. #Sorry_  
 _Abrazos a la distancia, BlAnWhiDe. ~_


	4. No pueden haber dos Yuris

_**4\. No pueden haber dos Yuris**_

Viktor apostaba porque Yuri diría algo como...

— _No pueden haber dos Yuris._

...eso.

— _Yo... —_ Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, miró a Mila y se disculpó—, _buscaré otro lugar dónde sentarme._

 _—No te muevas —_ gruñó Yuri antes de resoplar—, _¿cómo te llaman en tu país?_

 _—¿Q-Qué?_

 _—¡Apodos! —_ Yuri gruñó—, _¡dinos tu apodo para usarlo y así no confundirnos de nombre!_

Yuuri alejó el recuerdo de las burlas que había sufrido durante la primaria por su peso, en su lugar la imagen de su mejor amiga llamándolo _Yuuri-chan_ con una bonita sonrisa apareció y sintió calor en el rostro. Negó con la cabeza.

— _No tengo apodo —_ declaró—, _es Yuuri. Solo... Yuuri. A secas. Son dos us en lugar de una._

 _—Eso no nos sirve —_ negó tajante el rubio—, _de ahora en más te llamaremos cerdo._

 _—¿Disculpa...?_

 _—Yuri —_ dijeron enfadados Viktor y Mila.

— _Es un cerdo —_ Yuri señaló el estomago de Yuuri—, _¿Acaso no ven? ¡Tiene tripa de cerdo!_

Yuuri sintió entonces todo el peso de las miradas recayendo sobre él, y solo él.

Quieto como un animalillo asustado, dejó hasta de respirar, esperando que la atención se disipara. Pero no iba a suceder a menos que actuara.

— _Yo... —_ tragó saliva—, _yo n-no... —_ su lengua se atascó y no fue capaz de destrabarla hasta largos y pesados segundos después, sintiendo su respiración agitarse y suplicando a su mente que lo ayudara a calmar a su cuerpo. No podía darse el lujo de tener nada ni remotamente parecido a un ataque de pánico. No el primer día. Ni ningún otro.

—Él es Yuuri y no vamos a llamarlo _cerdo_ solo porque se te viene en gana, Yuri Plisetsky —Mila salió al rescate del japonés, para fortuna y profunda pena del mismo—, además, si tenemos en cuenta que él nació _primero_ —Yuri gruñó ante el énfasis—, lo justo sería que te apodáramos a ti —la chica miró a sus otros dos amigos y a Yuuri por turnos—, tu voto solo contará la mitad, Viktor, lo lamento pero al ser el mejor amigo de Yuri no hay modo de que seas imparcial.

Yuuri no comprendía más que la mención de los nombres, pero al ver sonreír al platinado quiso creer que no estaba condenado.

—Me parece justo —asintió Viktor, divertido aun cuando sintió la mirada rabiosa del rubio sobre si.

—¿Están de acuerdo con ponerle un apodo a nuestro Yuri, en ese caso? —inquirió Mila.

—No —siseó Yuri.

—¿Puedo votar en blanco? —preguntó Georgi, suspirando cuando se le fue negado—, estoy de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró Mila.

—¡Eso no es justo! —ladró Yuri—, ¡Viktor solo tiene medio voto!

— _¿Estas a favor o en contra de un apodo para Yuri Plisetsky? —_ el rubio se erizó al oír la pregunta salir de labios de la pelirroja, dirigida al extranjero.

 _—¿Pe-Perdona? —_ parpadeó repetidas veces Yuuri.

 _—Acabamos de votar. Georgi y yo creemos que es justo que, ya que tú naciste antes, sea nuestro Yuri el que sea apodado, ¿estás de acuerdo?_ —Ella tomó la bandeja de manos del japonés y la dejó sobre la mesa—, _vota, por favor._

Viktor ya podía ver a su mejor amigo estallar por la obvia respuesta.

— _No._

¿Eh?

—¿Hah? —general. Georgi enarcó las cejas, Mila abrió la boca, Yuri se adelantó y Viktor sonrió ligeramente con los ojos bastante abiertos, todos demostrando su incredulidad a su modo.

— _¿No? —_ repitió Mila—, _estamos..._

 _—Lo entendí_ —aseguró Yuuri—, _es solo que los apodos no son agradables —_ recuperando su bandeja, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír con normalidad—, _te agradezco mucho por ayudarme hace rato, pero, con permiso, buscaré otro lugar dónde sentarme._

 _—Pero..._

 _—En verdad, no hay problema. Gracias otra vez —_ sin decir nada más, el japonés pasó a retirarse, ligeramente tembloroso y buscando cualquier mesa vacía, de preferencia lo más cercana posible a la entrada.

—Fantástico, Yuri —Mila le gruño al rubio en cuanto volvió a sentarse, mucho más lejos que de costumbre—, excelente forma de tratar a un alumno nuevo.

—No pueden haber dos Yuris —repitió con fastidio el menor, pero Viktor notó que el brillo en los ojos verdes ajenos no solo se debía a la rabia.

Mila continuó chinchando a Yuri hasta que el almuerzo llegó a su fin, el rubio bufando cada tanto. Viktor recogió todas las bandejas vacías unos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara y se acercó a dejarlas sobre la barra transportadora, notando sin proponérselo que Yuuri había terminado sentado frente a otro estudiante de cabello y ojos oscuros además de inusual semblante serio, en la mesa más cercana a la entrada del comedor.

~*~ • ~*~

Tan pronto como tomaron asiento, de regreso en el salón de clase, Viktor le habló a Yuuri.

— _Yuri no es malo_ —aseguró—, _solo se irrita muy fácilmente. Él..._

— _No te preocupes —_ Yuuri no lo miró al contestar, rebuscando en el interior de su mochila—, _está bien._

No lo estaba y Viktor quiso protestar, mas el maestro de ciencias elevó la voz, llamándole la atención y perdió la oportunidad.

El resto de clases pasaron con lentitud, Viktor no pudiendo dejar de notar la forma en que Yuuri se encorvaba en su asiento, pese a apenas verlo de reojo.

La última clase del día era matemáticas, la materia menos favorita de Viktor.

El platinado se percató de que el trío de compañeras que habían aparecido con Yuuri en la hora del almuerzo no pensaban darse por vencidas tan fácilmente y, a falta de Mila, decidió actuar él.

—Hoy haremos trabajos en parejas...

Viktor levantó la mano tan pronto el profesor terminó aquella frase.

—¿Puedo hacer equipo con el estudiante de intercambio, profesor?

—¿Estudiante de intercambio?

A Viktor no le sorprendió que el hombre no estuviera al tanto; ni siquiera se explicaba cómo era que aún podía moverse sin la ayuda de una silla de ruedas.

—Sí, profesor —volteó hacia Yuuri—, _hey, ponte de pie y preséntate al maestro._

—¿Eh? —Yuuri lo miró con ojos temerosos pero Viktor insistió y Yuuri acabó por hacerle caso.

— _Bienvenido, bienvenido —_ dijo el docente en un inglés decente, de alguna forma—, _¿está bien con formar equipo con su compañero de al lado?_

Yuuri, sentando nuevamente, trató en vano de reprimir un suspiro que Viktor se esforzó por no tomar personal.

— _Sí, profesor._

— _Excelente_. —Miró a Viktor—, _trabajarán juntos hasta que Katsuki se haya adaptado, ¿entendido?_

— _Sí._

 _—Sí, señor._

Viktor observó sonriente a su nuevo compañero de equipo y pegó juntos sus pupitres en cuanto el docente acabó de dar las indicaciones correspondientes.

— _Bien, Yuuri, lo que tenemos que hacer es... —_ Y Viktor se pasó los siguientes minutos repitiendo lo dicho por el viejo—. _Son un total de sesenta ejercicios_ —finalizó—, no soy muy bueno en esta materia pero pregúntame cualquier cosa que no comprendas.

—Entendido —Yuuri asintió y se concentró en la tarea.

Durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos, Viktor logró resolver satisfactoriamente seis ejercicios, tomándose un breve descanso y volteando a preguntar a Yuuri si había algo en lo que tuviera dudas.

—Ah... —Yuuri dio un rápido vistazo a la hoja de su cuaderno cuadriculado—, _sí, por favor... El ejercicio catorce..._

 _—¿¡Catorce!? —_ Yuuri dio un respingo y Viktor se cubrió la boca, todas las miradas de sus compañeros clavándose en su espalda. Sonrojándose, agitó una mano por sobre su hombro—. No hay nada que ver —declaró—, no molesten.

Viktor escuchó risitas y murmullos de burla pero se centró en el extranjero.

— _¿Vas por el ejercicio catorce, Yuuri?_

— _N-No_ —tragó saliva el nipón—, _voy por... por el número veinte..._

Mierda, sí es un genio pensó Viktor incrédulo.

Nervioso, Yuuri le mostró sus ejercicios a Viktor.

— _P-Pero me salté el tercero, el noveno y el décimo tercero... Lo siento..._

 _—¿Por qué te disculpas? —_ Viktor no lo entendía—, _Yuuri, yo apenas pude... ¿te saltase el tercero?_

Yuuri asintió con timidez.

— _Yo lo tengo —_ sonrió orgulloso Viktor y se lo mostró—, _¿ves? Usé la fórmula general._

Viktor apreció un brillo agradable en la mirada oscura del japonés, a la par en que sus los labios formando una pequeña "o".

— _Ya veo —_ Yuuri lo miró a los ojos—, _gracias, Viktor._

 _—No fue nada —_ aseguró el platinado—, _¿me explicas el siete?_

 _—Por supuesto._

Viktor sería feliz todo el tiempo que fuese pareja de Yuuri en matemáticas, no le cabía duda.

¡Le había entendido todo! ¡Todo! Y rio porque Yuuri enrojeció cuando lo llamó profesor.

El nuevo estudiante de intercambio era muy agradable.

* * *

¿Alguien más notó que Vitya no votó en realidad? ¿O acaban de darse cuenta al leer esta nota de autora? ;)  
Gracias por leer.~


	5. Compartir

**_5\. Compartir_**

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era viernes.

Yuri Plisetsky llegó un par de minutos tarde a la primera clase del día, decidiendo que si de todos se quedaría al finalizar el horario de clases, daba bastante igual.

Matemáticas, computación y lenguaje.

Arrastrándose hasta la cafetería, a Yuri no le sorprendió que todos estuvieran esperando por él, Viktor cediéndole su pudín y riendo cuando los ojos verde jade lo miraron brillosos.

—Bueno, ya que no me dejan quedarme contigo y ayudarte a limpiar —se encogió de hombros el platinado—, es lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Tú... Tú no tienes...

—Si no lo quieres...

—¡Lo quiero! —Yuri le arrebató el pequeño recipiente plástico a su mejor amigo y lo pegó contra su pecho—, ¡claro que lo quiero! —y se sonrojó y gruñó cuando, además de la risa de Viktor, escuchó la de Mila y la de Georgi.

La deliciosa sensación de dos pudines de chocolate en su estómago perduraron, reflejándose en la sonrisa de Yuri Plisetsky mucho después de que el almuerzo terminó y ni siquiera siendo opacada por la monótona voz del profesor de física, con quien tenía la última maldita clase del día.

La cereza sobre el pastel.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó y Yuri bufó, todas sus cosas aún desperdigadas encima y debajo de su pupitre. El profesor de edad avanzada no perdió la oportunidad de despedirse con sorna del rubio y jamás se enteró del dedo medio que Yuri elevó en su honor a sus espaldas, aunque tal vez lo imaginó.

Yuri cerró su mochila y se la cargó al hombro, saliendo del aula y encaminándose a la sala de profesores, en donde su tutor le daría las instrucciones de qué tendría que hacer, en qué parte del instituto y todo eso.

Grande fue la sorpresa (y el disgusto) de Plisetsky al toparse frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que con el cerdo japonés, Yuuri Katsuki. Soltando un gruñido de advertencia, chasqueó la lengua pasando junto al mayor, en cuanto el mismo se hizo a un lado, sin decir una sola palabra.

Negándose a preguntarse el porqué el extranjero seguía en la escuela, se plantó frente a su tutor, que lo miró de reojo sin dejar de escribir algo en su computadora portátil, clara señal de que tendría que esperar unos minutos, hasta que terminara de redactar porque la política del hombre era nunca dejar un trabajo a medias, literalmente. Bufando, Yuri sacó su teléfono celular y se mensajeó con un su mejor amigo.

 ** _Oye._**

 ** _¡Yuri!_**

La respuesta de Viktor llegó al instante.

 _ **Moriré aquí.**_

 _ **Uh, ¿laptop?**_

 _ **Sí. _**_

 _ **Xaxaxa. ¡Qué mala suerte tienes!**_

 _ **Que te den, Nikiforov.**_

 _ **¡Esto es serio!**_

 _ **¡Hey!**_

 _ **¡No la tomes contra mí!**_

 ** _¿Quién te manda sacar tu teléfono en plena clase?_**

 ** _¡Mi cerebro se derretía!_**

 ** _Si lo hubieras dejado derretirse, estaríamos embutiéndonos de helado ahora mismo en la sala de mi casa._**

 ** _¡No me hagas pensar en helado, imbécil!_**

 ** _¡Ni en cerdos!_**

 ** _Ugh._**

 ** _Justo tuve la desdicha de ver al que estudia aquí hace rato._**

 ** _¿Yuuri sigue en el instituto?_**

 ** _No, Viktor, vi su fantasma._**

 ** _¡Eso no es gracioso!_**

 ** _¡Si te digo que lo vi es porque sigue aquí!_**

 ** _¡IDIOTA!_**

 ** _¡Tú eres el idiota!_**

 ** _No, a ti no te sale._**

 ** _¡YURI PLISETSKY!_**

 ** _XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA_**

 ** _¡Te maldigo a ti y a tus estúpidos emojis de gatitos riéndose!_**

 ** _¿Leíste?_**  
 _Visto_ ** _✔️✔️_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Espero que sea porque tu tutor por fin se desocupó._**  
 _Visto_ ** _✔️✔️_**

Viktor gruñó y accionó la cámara para mandarle una foto haciendo puchero a Yuri, pero recordó aquella sesión de fotos que Mila le había hecho durante las vacaciones, con temática floral y le pidió a la chica que le pasara el par que mejor representara la tristeza. Agradeció y, escogiendo la primera, la envió.

¡Qué bonito era!

Después continuó escribiéndose con Mila, retomó la plática estancada sobre maquillaje con Georgi y mandó en emoticón de un akita inu a Yuuri, con el que apenas y había hablado sobre nada que no fuese matemáticas vía whatsapp. Debía empezar a cambiar eso.

De regreso con Yuri, quien ya había hecho todo el camino hasta el armario del conserje y cargaba una cubeta con un trapeador en su interior con dirección a la enfermería. Si tenía que verle el lado bueno, habían rebajado considerablemente su condena y con que limpiara el espacio para uso médico y luego la cocina del comedor sería libre. No era trabajo pesado.

No contó con que la parlanchina enfermera se encontrara extra animada aquel día y se dedicara a bombardear a Yuri con historias sin fin.

Con un tic bajo el ojo derecho, Yuri dio por finalizada su labor en la enfermería y casi salió corriendo hacia la cafetería, deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar risas ahogadas. Extrañado, empujó por el centro con su mano libre, adentrándose en el espacio destinado a la alimentación.

 _Tiene que ser una broma._

Yuuri Katsuki se hallaba sentado en la misma mesa que ocupaba con aquel otro estudiante de intercambio que tenía la misma edad del rubio y del cual Yuri no conocía el nombre, solo que en lugar del otro chico, era la cocinera en jefe la que ocupaba el puesto frente al extranjero.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

—Tengo que limpiar la cocina —anunció, de mala gana.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —aseguró la mujer—, Yuuri se ha encargado.

 _Yo soy Yuri_ escupió Plisetsky en su mente.

—Bien —es todo lo que dijo en cambio—, entonces me voy.

Yuri se apresuró en abandonar la estancia al notar las intenciones del japonés de hablar, y corrió para dejar los implementos de limpieza en su lugar, volviendo presuroso a la sala de maestros a por sus cosas.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Yuuri lo estaba esperando. Tan pronto como lo vio, el nipón extendió en su dirección un par de recipientes plásticos.

Yuri abrió mucho los ojos, alargando una mano con toda intención de tomar lo ofrecido, pero se detuvo en seco y miró con desconfianza hacia los oscuros ojos ajenos.

—¿Por qué?

—Viktor dijo que te gustan mucho —Yuuri habló con un aplomo que Yuri no le había escuchado antes—, él estaba triste por no poder hacer nada por ti y, con todo el apoyo que me ha brindado desde que llegué...

—Apenas ha sido una semana —enarcó una ceja el rubio.

—Cinco días —el pelinegro sonrió suavemente—, mientras más pronto empiece a pagar mi deuda, más pronto desaparecerá.

—Viktor no te está ayudando a cambio de algo —la sola idea ofendió a Plisetsky.

—Yo sé —aseguró Katsuki—, es por eso precisamente que estoy en deuda.

Vacilante, Yuri aceptó el par de pudines y los abrió, ofreciéndole uno a su tocayo.

Yuuri empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—O lo aceptas o te lo tiro encima.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri tomando el recipiente.

Allí, de pie a unos metros de la sala de maestros y uno frente al otro, ruso y japonés comieron en silencio sin prisas. Y, tras terminar, recogieron sus cosas, se despidieron de los pocos docentes restantes además del tutor de Yuri y la de Yuuri y caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta la salida.

—Oye —Yuri se detuvo y Yuuri lo imitó, verde volviendo a encontrarse con marrón—, no le digas nada a Viktor, ¿oíste?

—No pensaba hacerlo —comentó Yuuri.

—Genial —declaró Yuri—, y... gracias, supongo.

—Gracias a ti —sonrió Yuuri.

— _Tsk_. Como sea —desvió la mirada Yuri.

Escuchó la suave risa del japonés.

Y el ruso cayó.

Sin remedio.

* * *

 _¿Cinco mendados capítulos para que a Yuri le empiece a agradar Yuuri? ¡Cinco meneados capítulos para que Yuri se sienta atraído por Yuuri!_

 _Gracias por leer.~_


End file.
